


We'll Be Together, Forever

by MCPeterism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Ratings and Genre May Vary, Really Just Anything Eremika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCPeterism/pseuds/MCPeterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots following Eren and Mikasa's relationship through various scenarios and universes. Other ships may occasionally make appearances too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers In Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Every single day Eren stops by the flower shop to buy a bouquet. But really he is there to see one of the florists. A beautiful girl called Mikasa. Armin and Jean, with whom Eren shares an appartment, are onto him. With a little bit of persuasion Eren finally decides to go talk to Mikasa. That’s when he finds out how stupid he’s been.

Eren closed the door behind him and stepped into the familiar appartment he shared with Armin and Jean. He layed the bouquet of flowers he just bought on the coffeetable and then let himself drop on the couch without saying a word. On the couch across from him sat Armin who looked up from his book. Eren noticed it and looked back at him. The look in Armin’s eyes practically asked ‘again?’. But then Eren noticed his best friend’s smug grin.

“Awe, flowers for me? For the fourth time this week? You really shouldn’t have.” Armin said with a teasing tone in his voice. Armin’s smug grin intensified after he dodged a pillow Eren threw at him.

“Well, I certainly didn’t buy them for Jean.” Eren felt more annoyed than amused. And as if called Jean walked out of his room. “Ah, you’re here too huh?” Eren scoffed.

“You can always leave Jaeger, I sure don’t mind.” Jean gestured towards the flowers on the table. “You’re an idiot. You’ll never get there like this” Jean said as he rolled his eyes.

“It takes one to know one” Eren snarled

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Jean put on his Jacket and headed for the door. “I’m heading out. Gonna do homework with Marco. Bye”

“Sure… homework.” Eren replied, but Jean was already out the door and quickly closing it behind him. “Calling me an idiot, what was that supposed to even mean?” Eren said as he stood up to get a vase for the flowers.

“Eren, he could’ve phrased it differently but he wasn’t exactly wrong. Sorry to say it but you’re not gonna get that girl to like you this way.” Armin said watching Eren with a look that he saw often enough, a look that told him his best friend saw right through him. Why did he even bother trying to hide anything from Armin? They had known eachother for longer than Eren could remember. It didn’t help Armin was one of the smartest people Eren knew.

He groaned a little in frustration while filling a vase with water. Even if he didn’t want to, he had to admit they were right. He had been at it for weeks now and had spent more money on it than he cared to think about. He couldn’t help it though. The day he saw her he just had to get to know her. This beautiful, dark haired girl he saw when he passed by the flower shop one day. She had the most beautiful, black hair and her face, her smile, the way she moved just hypnotized him.

His trance was interrupted by Armin. “You’ve been buying flowers every single day for the past few weeks, but I bet you don’t even know her name.”

Well, he was right. Eren still didn’t know anything about her so he could do nothing but shake his head in response.

Armin sighed. “Eren, why don’t you just talk to her?”

Eren looked up with a face full of disbelief “Are you kidding me?” Eren had put the flowers in the vase and put them on the counter. He walked back over to the couch, leaning against it. “And what am I supposed to say? 'Hi, I’ve been buying flowers everyday to see you, by the way will you go out with me?’ Something tells me that won’t work.”

Armin chuckled “It’s a start, but maybe leave out that first bit. You never know untill you try.”

Eren remained silent, romance had never really been his forte. He liked to think he was smooth and all, but he was just proven otherwise.

“Just do it.”

“Alright, we’ll see, buddy. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Eren replied

Armin gave him a quick nod before returning to his book.

Was Eren really gonna do it though? Over the years he had learned to listen to Armin, he was never wrong. But still, there’s a first time for everything right? At least Eren hoped so.

The following morning Eren struggled to get out of bed, which wasn’t unusual, but today it was more difficult than any other day. He hoped that after a good night sleep his nerves would have calmed down a little.

As he stepped out of his room and made his way to the kitchen through the livingroom he noticed Jean’s shoes and jacket were still gone. So either Jean had left really early or he stayed at Marco’s. Eren suspected the latter of the two. He got into the kitchen and was greeted by Armin.

“Good morning Eren. Or should I say good afternoon?”

“Hey! I still woke up earlier than usual.” Eren groaned.

Armin shook his head but he was grinning. “So Eren, are you gonna do it today? If so, you might wanna hurry up. You slept so long they’ll probably be closing soon.”

Eren sighed “Give me a break will you? I just woke up.” then he made a simple and quick sandwich before stuffing it in his mouth. He made his way over to where his coat and shoes were on the other side of the room, near the door. “I’m gonna go for a walk.”

Armin immediately got a look on his face that almost screamed 'yeah, right’.

“Don’t even start about it.” Eren said, but he couldn’t help smiling just a little. He put on his shoes and made his way out the door.

“Good luck buddy!” Armin said just as Eren closed the door behind him.

As he made the short walk to the flower shop Eren’s mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour. Was he really just gonna go talk to her? What should he say? “Damnit, why does this have to be so difficult?” he mumbled to himself. “She’s just some random girl, right?”. But he knew that if he needed to ask himself that the answer was most likely 'no’. “What if she doesn’t work today? I mean, she usually does but you never know.”

No matter how he tried, he just couldn’t quiet his mind and he had pretty much run out of time. He was now standing in front of the shop and through the window he could already see her. He stood there for a bit, working up the courage to go inside. He couldn’t take too long though, didn’t wanna be caught staring; that would probably only add to the embarrassement.

It was now or never.

Eren walked up to the door and went inside, the by now familiar ring of the small bell by the door signalling to the employees that the door had been opened. The girl looked up and a bit of a smile came up on her face as she saw Eren walk over to her.

“You’re early today.” the girl said jokingly “Usually you don’t stop by untill late in the afternoon.”

Eren paused for a moment “Yeah… well, I have the day off so I thought I’d stop by sooner. That’s not a problem, is it?”

“Not at all” the girl replied. “I probably shouldn’t, but you come here so often. May I ask what your name is?”

“Uhm.. Eren.. my name is Eren” The question kinda surprised Eren, but also brought some relief. He was getting somewhere. “So uhm… what is yours?” He paused for a second but quickly added “If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m Mikasa.” the girl said with a smile before turning around “Wait here, I figured you’d stop by so I went ahead and picked a nice bouquet for you.” Mikasa proceeded to pick up a beautiful bouquet consisting of roses, lillies, poms and some other flowers. They both walked over to the counter on which Mikasa carefully laid the bouquet.

“It’s really beautiful.” Eren said feeling a little bit of shyness.

“I’m sure your girlfriend will love them.” Mikasa replied.

Eren looked up with his eyes wide open. Her comment had caught him completely off-guard. “I… I uhm… I don’t have a girlfriend. I’m.. I’m actually single” he only just managed to reply.

Mikasa smile quickly disappeared from her face, her face turned red like her scarf. “Oh.. I’m sorry.. I just figured because you bought flowers so often you had someone special in your life.”

Eren felt his face turn just as red as hers. He didn’t think he ever felt this stupid. Why didn’t he think of this before? He also realized what Jean and Armin meant. He didn’t mind Armin being right, he was used to that. But Jean? Eren was never gonna hear the end of this.

His trance was broken by Mikasa’s quiet voice. “So.. who do you keep buying flowers for then?”

Oh great, what was he gonna tell her? That he did it to see her? Was he gonna be honest? He just as well might, this probably couldn’t get worse right now.

Without looking up Eren replied softly “Well, I did it to.. well.. just so I could see you.” His cheeks felt like they were on fire. Carefully he looked up at Mikasa.

She was now looking at him with a face full of surprise.

“I thought I was being smooth about it… yeah, nothing could be further from the truth.”

Mikasa let out a small laugh “I can’t disagree with you on that.”

Eren just groaned a little.

“But.. I also think it’s kinda cute.” she said.

Eren looked up at her again and he couldn’t help but smile. “Well, then it’s money well spent on a very beautiful girl.”

Mikasa giggled “You’re a dork, Eren”

Eren rolled his eyes “So, what would you say about going out with me? Maybe get some coffee tomorrow? Or whenever you’re free.”

“Tomorrow sounds lovely. I live in the appartments across the street from you. I see you walking every morning. Appartment 27. You don’t even have to bring flowers, I see those enough on a daily basis.”

Eren chuckled “I’ll pick you up around 2pm, okay? And I’ll just leave this bouquet here then.”

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Mikasa said as Eren notice her smile widening and a sparkle in her eyes.

“I can’t wait.” Eren said as he headed through the door. Once outside he let out a big sigh of relief. He was still never gonna hear the end of this back home, but he didn’t care anymore. He waved at Mikasa as he passed the window. Her face still a little red as she waved back at him.

“I should’ve listened to Armin sooner.” Eren said to himself.


	2. More Than Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Sasha takes Armin and Eren to a coffeeshop during Eren’s break from work. Mikasa happens to work at this coffeeshop. Everything is going well untill an enraged customer almost drives Mikasa to tears. Eren steps up to defend her. Work calls though, so he returns the next day to make sure she is okay. Turns out they have common interests.

Eren lifted his cup to his mouth and took a sip of the coffee inside. A content hum could be heard coming from him. He then looked at Sasha who was sitting across from him. “You weren’t kidding when you said they had good coffee here.”

“I agree. Thanks for taking us here, Sasha” Armin said, who was sitting next to Eren.

Sasha had a big smile on her face. “You’re welcome guys! I’m glad I managed to catch you on your break. It’s been a while since we last hung out.”

“Yeah, Eren and I have both been quite busy.” Armin replied. “Right, Eren?”

Armin got no response from him though. Eren’s attention had shifted to the dark haired girl with the great smile that was serving people drinks. Armin nudged Eren to get his attention.

“Hmm? What?” Eren asked as he suddenly remembered he was having a conversation.

“As you can see, Sasha. Eren still gets distracted by pretty girls.” Armin said jokingly.

Sasha let out a small laugh “I expected as much.” she paused for a second, turned around and looked at the girl. “That’s Mikasa, she’s a friend of mine actually.”

Sasha then turned back to Eren, who was now giving her his full attention. “I can’t blame you, Eren. Mikasa is a really pretty girl.”

Suddenly a loud voice could be heard throughout the whole shop. It was a man’s voice and he clearly sounded angry. All around Eren he could see people looking up and looking in the direction of the commotion. As he looked over he could see one of the customers being absolutely outraged and directing his anger at Mikasa.

The man was practically flailing his arms around, nearly hitting Mikasa as he got right up in her face forcing Mikasa to take a step back.

All Eren could hear was the man yelling how ‘this is unacceptable!’ and how he 'wasn’t going to stand for this!’. Then the man made a comment that was something along the lines of 'Did your parents raise you like that?!’

That comment clearly didn’t go over well with Mikasa. When Eren looked over at her he could see she had pulled the red scarf she was wearing up over her mouth. He could see she was at the verge of tears.

At that moment Sasha turned towards Eren and Armin. She has a concerned look on her face. “Oh no, why’d that guy have to go and say that. Mikasa’s parents died when she was very young and she grew up with her older cousin, Levi.”

Hearing that was the last straw for Eren. No one deserved to be treated like that, regardless of who they are. He wasn’t just gonna stand by and let this happen.

Eren stood up and walked straight towards the guy. “Hey! Back off will you? What’s wrong with you?”

The man glared at Eren. “I am a customer here and I expect to be respected by the staff! I will not tolerate the tone with which she speaks to me!” He then turned back to Mikasa “I demand to see your manager!”

Really? This guy is causing such a scene because he didn’t like Mikasa’s tone? Eren felt his own anger rising as he stepped inbetween Mikasa and the man. “Look, if you don’t like her tone then you can either resolve it calmly or get your damn coffee elsewhere!”

“Fine!” the man yelled before storming out of the store.

Eren took a deep breath as he rubbed his fingers over his temples in an attempt to calm himself down. He then turned around to the girl behind him. Mikasa had dropped to her knees, her head lowered and her hands on her lap.

Eren held out his hand towards her as he spoke with a calm voice “That guy was a real ass. Are you okay?”

“yeah, thanks.” Mikasa replied so quietly Eren almost didn’t hear her. She grabbed Eren’s hand and he helped her up on her feet.

By now the manager had made it to the scene. “How about you go take a break.” he said to Mikasa. To which he only got a quick nod in response.

“Come sit with us, Mikasa!” Sasha’s voice rang out.

Mikasa was glad to see her friend was here and quickly hurried over to their table with Eren behind her. She took a seat next to Sasha, who put her arm around her.

“It’s okay now. Here, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Armin and this is Eren.” Sasha said as she pointed them out to Mikasa. “We’ll make everything better before the end of your break.”

'end of your break’ the words made Eren jump up from his seat because he suddenly realized he was supposed to be back at work by now.

“Crap! My break has already ended. My boss is gonna kill me! Sorry guys, gotta go.” and without saying another word or looking back her bolted out the store.

Eren would be back the next day though. He felt bad for leaving them all like that. When he left Mikasa still seemed pretty shaken up. Eren didn’t doubt Armin and Sasha’s ability to cheer Mikasa up, but he was still a little concerned about her.

As Eren stepped into the coffeeshop he was relieved to see Mikasa back at work again, seemingly happy.

Mikasa noticed Eren and gestured for him to sit down at one of the tables. Eren sat down as Mikasa walked over to him.

“Hey Eren.” Mikasa said with a smile. “I didn’t really get to thanks you properly yesterday.”

Eren waved it off “Don’t worry about it. I just came over to see if you were okay. I’m glad that’s the case.”

“Eren, I still wanna thank you. I’ll get you a coffee on the house.”

Part of him wanted to refuse, but on the other hand, free coffee. Besides, Mikasa had a look on her face that told him she wouldn’t take 'no’ for an answer.

A little bit later Mikasa came back with his coffee. “There you go, with an extra cookie.” she said as she put the coffee on the table in front of Eren. “My break is about to start. Mind if I sit with you?”

Eren got a bit of a smile on his face “I’d love it if you joined me.”

“Great!” Mikasa said as she sat down. “So, I hope your boss went easy on you.”

“I have a bit of a reputation for being late, so he was mad at first.” Eren said feeling a bit shy. “But then I told him what happened and he calmed down after that.”

“Where do you work? I’m guessing it’s close to here?” Mikasa asked.

“You guessed right. I work at the gamestore just down the street. Do you play any games?”

Mikasa nodded. “I like playing videogames. I grew up with my older cousin, his name is Levi. He used to play a lot of videogames and I basically became a gamer because of him and a good one too. So don’t underestimate me. I can beat you in any videogame.”

Eren chuckled “Oh yeah? You wanna put that theory to the test? I’m very good too.”

“That’s not what Armin told me. We talked a lot after you left yesterday. I’m sure I can beat you.” Mikasa teased.

Full of confidence Eren replied. “Oh did he now? Well, only one way to find out who’s better. Let’s meet after work and play some games. Loser takes the winner out for lunch.”

Mikasa’s smile widened “Okay, sounds like a plan. I get of work at 5. We’ll meet up here and head over to my place.”

“I’ll be there” Eren said as he got up. “See you then.”

“See you then, Eren”

Later that day Mikasa completely dominated Eren in any game they played. Much too Eren’s frustration Levi was making comments on how bad Eren was. But at least he got to take Mikasa out for lunch, so it wasn’t a complete loss.


	3. Picnic Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Eren, Armin and Mikasa have plans to go for a picnic at the park with their friends. The day doesn’t really start out smooth for Eren however and it isn’t about to get better any time soon. Though the food is great, Eren ends up stuck in a tree having to be rescued by the fire department while his friends tease him about it.

A voice rang through the room. Eren, slowly waking up from his slumber, couldn’t make out what was being said or who said it. But he heard it again.

“Eren! Come on, wake up!”

He turned around in his bed and tried to open his eyes a against the harsh sunlight coming in through the window. Something was missing though. He was used to waking up and feeling the presence of his beautiful, dark haired girlfriend, but she wasn’t there.

When Eren’s eyes had finally adjusted to the light he saw Armin standing in the doorway. Eren ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the room a bit dazed.

“Rise and shine.” Armin said with a smile.

Eren let out a small sigh. “Where’s Mikasa?”

Armin chuckled “She woke up a couple of hours ago. She actually tried to wake you, but you just wouldn’t.” He walked over to the office chair, grabbed Eren’s shirt of it and threw it at him. “Come on, it’s 11:43. We have to leave for the picnic in a few minutes or everyone will be waiting for us.”

Eren’s eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, faster than he probably ever had. He hastily tried to put on his clothes. “Crap! I totally forgot! Everybody was supposed to bring something too, I don’t have time to make something now!” Eren said as he nearly tripped of his own feet trying to put his socks on.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that.” Armin said as he walked out the room and turned towards the living room and kitchen.

As soon as Eren finished putting on his clothes he rushed out his room and after Armin. When he got to the kitchen he was surprised to see three plates of food standing on the kitchen counter and Mikasa cleaning.

“You’re very lucky. Mikasa already took care of it for you. She’s being way too good for you.” Armin said from across the room sitting on the couch.

Eren let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Mikasa. He got up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently pressing a kiss on her cheek. “Once again you save my ass. Thanks babe.”

Mikasa let out a small laugh before she turned her head towards Eren and gave him a quick kiss. “Well, someone has to do it, sleepyhead”

“I’ll never learn if I keep getting away with it like this though.”

Mikasa nudged him in his side with her elbow. “You better learn.” she said with a laugh.

He felt his stomach growl and realized he was a lot hungrier than he thought he was. “I should have breakfast.” He let go of Mikasa in search of food

Armin looked at him questioningly “Really Eren? Hold out a little longer will you, we’ll be leaving for the picnic in a few minutes. You can eat all you want once we get to the park.”

Eren’s reaction really shouldn’t have surprised both Armin and Mikasa as Eren quickly walked over to where his shoes were and put them on. “Well come on then. Let’s go already. Do you think we’ll need jackets?”

Armin rolled his eyes. “I suppose it can’t hurt to be a little early and no, it’s way too hot outside for jackets.”

They then all put on their shoes, grabbed a plate with food and a picnic blanket. Eren made sure the door was locked and the three of them set out to meet their friends at the park with a fun afternoon ahead of them.

When they got to the park it seemed they weren’t early at all, everyone had already arrived. Christa and Marco were putting down some picnic blankets while Jean and Ymir were holding all the food, waiting for them to finish. Sasha and Connie were throwing a flying disc back and forth.

Christa was the first to notice them. “Eren! Armin! Mikasa! Hey!” With a friendly smile on her face she walked over to them “let me help with those” She took over the plates of food and the extra picnic blankets. “Now you’re all here we can get started. I’m sure everyone is eager to eat.”

“Oh thank god, I’m starving. I haven’t eaten today yet.” Eren said.

Christa immediately got a concerned look on her face but before she could say something Mikasa jumped in “Don’t worry. It’s his own fault since he only woke up about half an hour ago.”

“You could’ve woken me up when you got out of bed though.”

“I tried to, remember? Although not very hard, you looked too cute.” Mikasa teased.

“Oh yeah” Eren mumbled as he lowered his head a little.

Armin let out a small laugh “Yeah, and if I hadn’t gone to wake you up when I did you’d probably still be asleep now.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” A voice sounded, one that immediately made Eren feel a bit annoyed. It wasn’t that Eren hated Jean, Eren just couldn’t stand his bluntness. There have actually been times they got along.

Eren chose to ignore Jean’s comment. Eren would rather get something to eat first so he wouldn’t have to fight Jean on an empty stomach.

“Come on guys, sit down already!” Connie said. He and Sasha had put the flying disc aside and were now impatiently sitting on the picnic blanket. Eren couldn’t blame them.

Once everybody sat down Eren could finally silence his ever louder growling stomach. Everybody brought some food, so there was plenty to go around. He almost couldn’t decide what to start with, his friends had brought so many different kinds of food and it all looked good. There was all kinds of sandwiches, salads, light snacks and even pies.

It was lots of fun. Jokes were being told, people trying to figure out who made what and compliments on everyone’s cooking.

“Eren? What did you make?” Sasha asked, her voice full of curiousity. Sasha always was passionate about food so it didn’t surprise him.

It was the question Eren dreaded though. He didn’t really wanna tell them he hadn’t actually made anything. “Well, I -” He tried to reply but was cut short by Mikasa who gave him a nudge.

“Eren made those grilled buffalo chicken sandwiches.”

“I better try one of those then.” Sasha grabbed one of the plate and took a big bite out of it. “Mmmm, wow Eren. It’s really good, I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Uhm, yeah. My mom taught me most of what I know.” Eren hesitantly replied. He did indeed know how to cook, he just felt bad for taking Mikasa’s credit even if she gave it to Eren in the first place.

Sasha turned to Connie to tell him he needed to try Eren’s food too.

Eren used that moment to press a kiss onto Mikasa’s cheek. “Thanks Mika. I love you.”

Mikasa smiled and blushed a little “I love you too, Eren.”

Connie’s voice rang out. “Who wants the last piece of pie? Because if you do then you’ll have to beat me in a flying disc competition.”

Eren stood up and looked at Connie with a confident smile. “Alright, I’ll take you up on that challenge.”

Connie quickly grabbed the flying disc “Alright, bring it on Eren! First one to miss a catch loses.”

The two of them walked a little bit away from where everyone was sitting so they wouldn’t accidentally hit someone. For a while it went well even though both of them were trying to make it as hard as possible for the other to catch the disc.

“Watch this!” Connie said as he tried some sort of fancy throw. Eren wasn’t quite sure what Connie was trying to do and then the disc flew off, but it didn’t go anywhere near Eren. It actually flew completely the other way, high into the air only to land high up in a tree.

“Ha! You didn’t catch it! I win!” Connie exclaimed.

“Are you kidding me Connie? It didn’t even land in the same postcode as I’m in.” Eren sighed “I’ll go get it. Stay away from my pie though.”

“No promises.”

Eren shook his head and walked over to the tree. It wasn’t that hard to climb up, there were some thick branches that were low enough for him to pull himself up from. He then continued to climb up. His foot slipped but Eren managed to keep himself from falling. “Phew, that was a close one.” But as he tried to move again he felt his foot jammed between two branches. He tried to pull free but his foot was stuck good. “Well, that’s just great. Now what?”

Eren wanted to ask Armin and Mikasa for help, but at the same time he did want to embarrass himself. No, he had to put aside his pride.

“Armin! Mikasa! I uhm, I could use a little help over here!”

Eren’s cry for help along with Mikasa and Armin leaving also got the attention from all the others.

“What’s wrong Eren? Are you okay?” Armin asked

He tried to avoid making eyecontact. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just uhm, my foot’s a little stuck and I can’t get out.”

A soft laughing could be heard coming from Jean till Marco gave him a nudge so he’d stay quiet.

“I’m coming up.” Mikasa said as she started climbing. It didn’t take long for her to reach Eren. Mikasa had a small smile on her face. “Let’s see if I can save you again.”

Eren rolled his eyes while Mikasa tried to free him. However, she couldn’t quite get into a position where she could pull hard enough or where she wouldn’t fall. Eren really was stuck, but Mikasa was gonna keep trying.

“Armin, I can’t get him out. Do you have any ideas?” Mikasa asked.

“Well, just one.” Armin reached for his phone. “I can call the fire department.”

That wasn’t really what Eren wanted to hear. “Come on Armin, that’s not really necissary, is it?”

“Do you want out of that tree or not?” Armin replied as he dialed the number.

Eren didn’t think this day could get much worse. But ofcourse Connie and Sasha had to prove him wrong.

“Eren and Mikasa together in a tree K I S S I N G.” The two of them started to sing, which earned a few laughs from the rest of their group. Under normal circumstances Eren wouldn’t be bothered by it, Mikasa was his girlfriend after all and he loved her. But now he just wanted out of the tree as soon as possible. He didn’t know things would be getting worse though.

After what seemed like an eternity a firetruck finally pulled up. Two of the firefighters that stepped out of the truck were people Eren recognized.

“Well, if it isn’t Eren.” Reiner said sounding quite amused.

“I knew that one day we’d be having to help you out.” Hannes laughed.

They grabbed a ladder from the truck and put it up against the tree. Hannes, who was the more experienced firefighter climbed up to see what exactly they were dealing with.“At least Mikasa was nice enough to keep you company, huh Eren.”

“He’s stuck pretty bad. Do you think you can get him out?” Mikasa asked Hannes.

“Well, we can always amputate his leg.”

Eren wasn’t particularly amused. “Can you please focus on getting me out of here instead of improving your jokes?”

“Reiner! Get a saw and a protective blanket. We’ll cut off the branch.”

“Alright, one second.”

It didn’t take that much longer after that for Eren to be freed and on the ground again. Being stuck in that tree wasn’t exactly comfortable so Eren felt a little sore. It was his pride that was more hurt than anything though. He was still grateful for everyone’s help though, despite all the jokes and teasing.

“Thanks you guys.” Eren said.

“No problem. All in a days work.” Reiner replied “Speaking of work, we should get going again in case other calls come in. See you later.”

“Stay out of trees from now on.” Hannes added. At that note the two of them got into the truck and drove off.

“Well, this has certainly been an eventful day.” Armin said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I would like to go home though.” Eren said.

Mikasa gave him a kiss on the cheek. “We’ll probably be ending the picnic soon. We’ll see if we can make your day better when we get home.

Connie had actually saved the last piece of pie for Eren, with some encouragement from Christa that is. Then, once they got home Mikasa and Eren ended up cuddling on the couch while Armin put on their favourite movie. So in the end, I guess it wasn’t such a bad day after all, even if Jean wouldn’t let him forget about this for a long time.


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Winter is setting in and Eren and his dad are braving the cold to do some shopping for his mom. On the way back they decide to take a shortcut through the park. However, upon entering the park they are faced with a potentially life threatening situation involving a young girl.

Today was an exceptionally cold day compared to usual. It was still very early into the winter season but thick coats and scrafs were already wrapped around every person Eren and his dad encountered as they walked down the Trost shopping district.

Even though snow hadn’t fallen yet, it was so cold outside the roofs and grass had gone white from frost and people scrapping the ice of their car windows.

Eren shivered a little and dug his hands as deep into his coats pocket as he could.

“Dad? Can we hurry? I’m cold.”

Grisha pointed to a store just a little bit further down the street. “We’ll get out of the cold soon. Let’s quickly get the cough medicine and ibuprofen for your mom.”

“I’m gonna go ahead!” Eren said as he ran off.

Eren didn’t wait for his dad to catch up, he just wanted to get out of the cold or even better, get home. He immediately went into the drugstore and figured that if he went ahead to get what they came here for then they can go home sooner.

As Eren headed off into the store, walking up and down the isles, he realized he didn’t actually know where to look or what the items actually looked like.

“It can’t be that hard to find, right?” He mumbled

But as he passed isle after isle without finding what they were looking for Eren found it to be a lot harder than he had thought. Maybe he should’ve just waited for his dad.

“Eren!” a voice sounded. Eren turned around and sure enough, there was his dad. By the looks of it his dad had already found everything they needed.

“There you are Eren. You know, when you ran ahead I figured you’d wait for me instead of wandering off.”

Grisha didn’t seem angry but you could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn’t really agree with his son’s actions.

Eren knew the tone in his dad’s voice well enough. Eren’s impulsive behaviour led to him hearing it pretty frequently actually.

“I’m sorry, dad.”

Grisha sighed “Well, no harm done. Come on, let’s go home and have some hot chocolate. How about it?”

Eren’s eyes lit up at the idea and in his excitement he was about to run off again and he would have, had his dad not interrupted.

“But no running off again, okay?”

Eren groaned a little but gave his dad a nod in agreement.

After paying for the items they walked out of the store and back into the freezing temperatures outside. Almost as a reflex Eren dug his hands into his pockets as the sharp and cold air hit his face.

“Let’s take a shortcut through the park.” Grisha said,

“Fine by me.” Eren replied. Every shortcut they could take would get him to his hot chocolate quicker.

They crossed the street and headed into the park shortly after. The park seemed completely deserted and looked very different from what Eren had gotten used to over the Autumn. Instead of colorful leaves littering the ground and birds flying around it was now very barren and frost covering the trees and grass. The first thin layer of ice forming in the pond.

Eren’s attention quickly diverted as he and his dad were started a call for help. It was only then they noticed the splashing sound in the distance. It didn’t take that long for Eren to figure out what was going on and he ran off into the direction of the sound, his dad following a bit behind him.

Eren ran as fast as he could across the grass and towards the pond and as he came closer he could see the source of the commotion.

A young black haired girl had fallen into the freezing water. The ice, thin as a sheet, would never have been able to support her and it was breaking all around her as the girl desperately tried to find something to hold onto.

“I have to do something!” Eren said to himself. He knew how to swim, but he knew the water would be freezing cold. “No! I have to do it or she’ll die!”

While running he took off his coat and scarf and let them fall onto the ground. As he reached the water’s edge he didn’t hesitate to jump in. He could hear his father yell out to him but he couldn’t stop now.

As he hit the water the cold temperatures knocked all the air out of Eren’s lung. As he surfaced again he had to takes a few seconds to breath before she swam the short distance to the girl. He grabbed a hold of the girl and started to pull her back to the water’s edge.

“It’s gonna be okay.” He tried to assure the girl. “I’m Eren. I’m gonna get you out of here.”

Once he approached the edge Eren felt a hand grab him firmly and pull him and the girl up out of the water. Grisha had caught up with his son now and immediately took off his own coat and wrapped it and with Eren’s coat around his son and the girl.

The girl was shivering, she was breathing rapidly and her skin was very pale. Grisha, being a doctor, recognized the symptoms right away and didn’t waste any time calling emergency services.

Eren looked down at the girl who he was still holding close. Her lips had turned blue and he got more concerned the longer he looked at her and as he heard slight panic in his dad’s voice. He reached over for his scarf and wrapped it around the girl as well as he could.

“You can have this.”

“T-t-thank… you…” the girl replied. Her voice was soft and it clearly took a lot of effort for her to utter those words.

“No problem. I’ll take care of you.” Eren replied.

It didn’t take very long for the wails of sirens to fill the street and Eren could already see a sea of blue light coming towards them in the distance. An ambulance, several police vehicles and a firetruck pulled up into the park.

Paramedics and firemen rushed to their side and before Eren knew it he was sitting in the back of the ambulance, it wasn’t untill now Eren realized how cold he was. The paramedics quickly checked him over but their main concern was with the girl who had passed out by now.

Eren looked up to his dad who was seated next to him and Grisha looked back at him, worried but there was also a hint of anger.

With a stern voice he spoke “That was extremely reckless of you Eren, foolish even! I know it turned out well but you need to consider your own safety!”

Eren lowered his head, visibly saddened by his father’s words. “But.. I just wanted to save her as soon as I could. She’ll be okay, right?”

Grisha’s face softened a little as he let out a sigh. “I think so. She’s in good hands now.”

It wasn’t long before the paramedics felt comfortable sending Eren on his way. Reluctantly Eren stepped out of the ambulance with his dad, he’d rather stay with the girl to make sure she’s okay but he didn’t have a say in the matter.

Eren and Grisha got a ride home from one of the police officers and on their way home Eren realized for the first time he’d have to explain everything to his mom.

As Eren expected his mom, Carla, wasn’t happy with him but luckily his dad had his back and Carla relented when Grisha told her he’d already given Eren a stern talk. (if you could call it that) 

More surprising though was that Carla recognized the girl they were talking about, she had seen the girl around. Carla said that it was most likely the girl that moved into the house across the street with her parents a few days ago.

Eren spend the rest of the day in front of the window, hoping to see the girl coming home safely. Later that day he saw her come home.

“Mom! That’s her! She’s home!”

“Shall we go meet them?” Carla asked.

Eren stopped to think for a second. Then a spark in his eye told Carla he had an idea. “Yeah, let’s go!”

A short while later Grisha knocked on the door of their new neighbours. A woman opened the door and after some introductions they invited Eren and his parents in. The Ackermans seemed like nice people and Mrs Ackerman couldn’t stop thanking Grisha and Eren for saving her daughter, Mikasa. 

“Yes, Eren seemed to be quite concerned about her. He’s been waiting all day for her to come home.” Carla said with a smile.

Mrs Ackerman chuckled a little and then turned to Eren. ‘Mikasa is up in her room, would you like to meet her?“

"Uhm.. sure” Eren answered a bit shyly.

Mrs Ackerman then showed Eren to Mikasa’s room and let him in. As he walked into her room he saw her sitting on her bed with a pencil and paper, still wearing his crimson red scarf around her neck. A wave of relief washed over him.

Mikasa noticed his presence and looked up. Her eyes lit up a little as she recognized Eren. “Hey Eren!”

Eren was a little surprised “You remembered my name?”

“Ofcourse!” Mikasa said with a smile “So what are you doing here?”

Eren’s face turned a little bit red. “Well, I live across the street. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Eren then remembered the cup he was holding. “I, uhm, I brought you some hot chocolate.”

Mikasa’s face lightened up even more “I love hot chocolate!” she said as she gesture for Eren to come sit on the bed with her.

He hopped onto the bed, sat himself up next to her and passed her the cup of hot chocolate. They spend the rest of the evening having fun, talking, laughing and playing untill Eren’s parents called for him to come home with them.

“Wanna play again tomorrow?” Mikasa asked.

“Sounds great. Bye, Mikasa!”

“Bye Eren!”


	5. Brave The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse - Mikasa isn’t usually known to be scared of anything, whilst in reality she does get scared by thunder, or rather something that has to do with it. She tries to hide it, but one night during a storm she can’t hide it from Eren any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place anywhere after chapter 50.

The wind was howling while torrential rain fell from the doom-black clouds, relentlessly crashing against the window. The sound of it filled the room but was luckily muffled substancially by the curtains.

Due to the raging storm, which showed no sign of subsiding any time soon, the usual training had been cancelled. Ofcourse they were used to quite a bit of bad weather during training, but this was just too dangerous.

A bright light filled the room for a split second, shortly after there was a sharp pain in Mikasa’s ear. It was the thunder and it never failed to make her hair stand on end and she prayed every time it happened that nobody noticed.

To be honest, Mikasa was scared. Not scared of the violent storm outside but rather of what it reminded her off. Mikasa was never one to admit it however, not even to the boy who she loved for so long.

Mikasa relaxed again once she saw Eren sitting at the desk across the room. Relieved she found the comfort of the bed, waiting for the next lightningstrike to make her body tense up again.

They’ve been doing a lot of experimenting with Hanji lately and Eren spend almost as much time in his titan form as in his human form. It had become routine, but Mikasa knew Eren never liked having to become a titan, that he’d rather not have those powers.

Nevertheless, over the past months Eren has had to transform many times which was never without it’s dangers. No matter how she tried, Mikasa couldn’t stop worrying when it happened. It never got easier for either of them.

And Eren wasn’t the only titan shifter, as they had learned the hard way. The female titan, the armored titan, the colossal titan and more. Each bringing with them an unprecidented danger and many deaths.

There was one thing that all these had in common.

Lightning striking and thunder crashing as someone shifted. Followed by tremors of footsteps, panic, adrenaline, injuries and death.

She snapped out of her thoughts as the cries of the heaven shook the skies, following another bright flash. Before she knew she was sitting upright in bed, body tensed up and eyes wide, scanning the room.

It wasn’t long after her eyes locked with those bright, emerald eyes of Eren Jaeger, whose attention had been drawn to her by her sudden movement and frightened looks.

He looked at her intently, with a mix of worry and confusion on his face as she tried desperately to play it off. She couldn’t however and resorted to averting from his gaze instead to look at her lap.

“Mika?” his voice was soft and full of care. “Are you okay?”

she is a little hesitant to answer, but she knows Eren won’t just drop this. He knows her, he recognizes her expressions into their tiniest details. So after a little bit she manages to find her voice.

“I’m fine, Eren.” she said without looking up.

Her voice was barely audible over the noise of the storm outside but Eren still picked up on the uncertainty in her voice.

Mikasa feels guilty for making him worry about her as she feels his weight coming down on the bed when he sits himself down next to her. She feels his hands wrap around hers, she feels his thumbs rub the back of her hands slowly.

“You can tell me, Mikasa. You know that, right?”

She looks up at hm ever so slightly until she notices the small, comforting smile on his lips and his eyes still fixed on her.

She allows her body to fall forward towards him. He wraps his arms around her as she burries her face in his neck.

“I’m scared, Eren. I’m just really scared.” her voice muffled against him.

“You’re scared of the thunder?” Eren tries to make it sounds like a genuine question but his surprise shines through in his voice. This was Mikasa Ackerman, the girl who usually wasn’t scared of anything.

She shook her head. “Not the thunder.” she said as she let out a shaky breath. She then looked up to him and Eren could see her eyes were starting to tear up.

Her voice sounded strangled. “I’m scared, scared of what it reminds me of. Scared of what it could mean.”

Eren tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek. “Mikasa.”

But she continued. “It always reminds me of when someone shifts. It reminds me of them. It reminds me of you. I hate it when you have to shift. It scares me, because I could lose you.”

A single tear rolls down her cheek, onto her chin and falls onto her lap. Several more soon follow after as Eren is frozen for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say.

Thunder strikes again, making Mikasa flinch right before Eren. She needs him, and Eren admits he needs her. HIs other hand also reaches up to her face and lands on her other cheek. He leans forward and moments later his lips connect with hers.

Mikasa is shocked at first but it doesn’t take long for her to fully give in to the kiss. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t wanted this for a long time, so she breaths a sigh of relief and pours everything into the kiss.

They break the kiss as Eren tilts his head slightly downward. Their foreheads touch as their eyes remain locked on eachother.

“I never wanted this power, but now it is our only chance. But remember, Mika, I already promised you forever. I wanna keep that promise. I’m staying with you. You don’t have to worry.”

He seemed so confident that she immediately felt all her doubt flood out of her. She felt her fears departs and a smile on her blushing face.

Eren positioned himself next to her, wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down with him until they lay flat on the bed in eachother’s embrace. Her head resting on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

And then thunder struck again, but for the first time in months, she wasn’t scared.


	6. Love Is A Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Eren loves paintball and plays it regularly. And he’s not bad at it either, he’s actually really good. During a big match/event he meets someone who might just be better than him.

Eren had always enjoyed paintball, it always helped him blow off steam, get some of that energy out of his system. On top of that he was very competitive, so when a large paintball event rolled around he didn’t miss the opportunity to sign up and dragging Armin along with him.

Every so often the ‘Survey Corps Paintball Center’ organized these special events and Eren attended so many they made him an honorary member, allowing him to wear their logo, the so-called 'Wings of Freedom’ on his equipment. Eren was good, very good.

It was a massive field with hilly terrain, a small village in the middle and about 100 people on each team. In such chaos Eren quickly lost Armin.

“Armin!? Where are you?!”

Eren’s heart was beating fast, eyes frantically looking around for any sign of life. Be it Armin, another teammate or the enemy.

Two targets, out in the open. Two quick bursts and they’re down. Adrenaline rushing through Eren’s veins as he ran from building to building, mopping up any enemy he met on the way. This is why he loved this so much.

He darts into another building, not knowing what to expect inside. He almost fires when he is met with another person and is almost shot himself before both of them realize they’re on the same team.

“Hey, I’m looking for someone.” Eren said, catching his breath.

“Aren’t we all?”

The voice was that of a girl, while teasing it was also soft and soothing. Eren looked at her, but with all their gear you could never see anyone’s face. She did, however, have beautiful black hair.

Before Eren could reply she turned to face him. “Well, well, the Wings of Freedom. You must be pretty good for a shiny.” she teased.

Eren furrowed his forehead in confusion, not that she could see it. “A shiny?”

“Your gear, it’s shiny and clean. Afraid to get dirty?”

Eren left out a small laugh. “Nah, I’m just too good. They can’t hit me.”

He can’t see her smile but he hears the amusement in her voice. “Wanna make that a challenge? Whoever is cleanest at the end wins.”

“You’re on! If you can keep up with me. I’m Eren by the way.”

“Mikasa, and don’t you worry about that.”

Without warning two people rush into the building, shots are fired nearly hitting Eren. Before Eren can react for enemies are down and Mikasa is headed for the door. She casts a quick glance backwards. “See?”

Eren shakes his head and can’t help a smile on his face. This was gonna be a great match.

Running from cover to cover they cleared the field, working together as an unstoppable force. Despite their challenge they did still want to win the match. Eren found himself becoming more and more impressed with his newfound companion.

She was fast, accurate, strong. She was worth a hundreds ordinary 'soldiers’. And though he liked that it also kinda hurt his pride a little, he needed to show his worth. Time to show off.

They quickly found themselves taking cover, a whole bunch of enemies just around the corner coming their way.

“I’m running low on ammo. Do you think you can take them?” Mikasa asked while peeking around the corner.

Now Eren could show her what he can do. He quickly looked around to see what cover he had, for a better position. He noticed an old, rusty car on the other side of the street he could run to.

Eren calmed his breathing, his hands firmly grasping his weapon. He took a deep breath. “Sit back and enjoy the show.”

Eren jumped around the corner. FIrst shot, target down. Second shot, another one. He sure had their attention now as paintballs were flying his way. A few whizzed too close for comfort. He made a run for the car jumped and rolled behind it.

One shot, two shots, three shots. Eren took them down one by one and when the last enemy was out he leaned against the car and cast a glance at Mikasa, maybe showing off a bit too much.

“See? I got every single one of them and not a scratch on me.”

Another paintball nearly hit Eren and he could hear the impact behind him as another enemy stood there with a fresh paintsplatter on him. Eren looked back at Mikasa, who was proudly pointing her gun in the air, letting it rest against her shoulder and most likely a smug grin on her face.

“Except that yu forgot that one.”

“Well, yeah… I uhm, I did that on purpose.” Eren said, a bit flustered

The two of them went on like that for the rest of the match, they never managed to find Armin however. Eren figured they’d find eachother after the match though, they got a ride here together after all.

After the match Mikasa and Eren were talking for a bit, they had won a decisive victory. That did come with a slight problem however because who had won their challenge?

Eren took off his mask and took a deep breath, sweat on his forehead. He was very hot after such an intense workout. Mikasa also seemed to think Eren was hot because Eren could swear he saw a slight blush when Mikasa took off her own mask.

She was absolutely beautiful and considering the great time they just had together Eren almost fell in love with her on the spot. Admittedly, he may have stared at her a little too long before they were interrupted by Armin who came walking up to them.

“There you are, Eren!”

Armin was covered in paint and Eren struggled to keep himself from laughing. “Hey Armin, good to see you again buddy. How’d it go for you?”

Armin rolled his eyes “As you can see, it went pretty well. I’m gonna be so sore the next few days.” He then turned to Mikasa. “Are you going to introduce me or should I do it myself?”

“Oh yeah, this is Mikasa. I met her during the match and we kind off wiped the floor with everyone together, sorry man.”

Armin gave Mikasa a warm smile. “I’m Armin, nice to meet you.”

Mikasa returned to smile in full, captivating Eren once again. “Nice to meet you too, Armin.”

She then turned to Eren. “That reminds me.” She lifts up her gun and shoots Eren flush in the chest.

Eren groaned. “Argh! What was that for?”

Mikasa’s smile grew even brighter. “Looks like I won the challenge.”

While Armin laughed, Eren just stood there dazed for a second, untill he came up with a good response.

“That’s cheating. But alright, since I lost, how about I take you out for coffee then?”

Once again Eren could swear he saw a shade of pink on her cheek.

“That sounds great.” She replied softly. “I’ll give you my number so we can keep in touch.

After exchanging numbers and a bit more chatter they parted ways as Armin’s grandpa came to puck them up. Looking back, Eren didn’t think he had ever had such a good time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this as a birthday present to Natiwati. If you have the time you should check out her works too.


	7. Have I Told You Lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Reincarnation/Modern AU] It's been hundreds of years since the titans roamed the planet, though the memories of that time still linger in the dreams of those who lived it. Eren has found all his friends, except one. The girl he never told he loved, Mikasa. One day an exchange program takes place, if only Eren were paying attention. Thankfully Armin is around.

Eren stares down at the papers in his hands.

'Exchange application form', the title reads. Apperently there is someone from god knows where in the world coming to study at Eren's school. He probably would've know from where if he had actually been paying attention to what the teacher was saying instead of drawing in his notebook, again.

"How did Armin talk me into this?" Eren mumbled. "And why was he so persistent about it? Does he know something I don't?"

Knowing Armin, he probably does. That and Eren really should pay more attention.

Eren walks up the familiar path to his frontdoor, without really having to think about his actions he opens it and steps inside. As he enters he is hit with an incredible aroma. His mom is most likely already preparing dinner, the smell always fills the entire house, even making the neighbours jealous.

Eren drops his bag on the floor and follows the tangy, sweet smell of freshly cooked meat, the earthly smell of potatoes and carrots, the smell of his mother's stew.

"It smells delicious ma!"

Clearly his she didn't hear Eren enter the house because she immediately clutches her chest and her eyes go so wide Eren almost thought they'd pop out of her head.

"Eren! You scared the daylights out of me!"

Eren knows he shouldn't laugh but it was very difficult not to, he can't help the grin forming on his face. He can't even apologize in fear of bursting out in laughter at his mother's reaction.

"Don't you dare laugh, young man! Or you won't get any of that delicious smelling food."

Now that quickly got Eren to stop laughing and put on a straight face, despite him being very well aware Carla is only joking.

"Yes ma'am! It won't happen again."

A small smile forms on Carla's face. "Good. So, what's that you got in your hands there?' She says pointing at the papers Eren is holding.

Eren had forgotten he was holding those, he isn't ready to tell his mom yet. He doesn't even know how he feels about it, if he wants to share a house with a stranger. So what can he do? Lie.

He scratches the back of his head. "It's, uhm, nothing."

Carla raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. She's not buying it and Eren knows it without her even having to say a word. She sees right through him. A little bit of panic starts to set in as Eren tries to think.

"Eren Jaeger, your ears are red. You know better than to lie to me. I swear, if that's a letter from school because you got into a fight again you're in trouble."

Damn his ears for giving him away every single time. Eren sighs, he should've known better than to try and hide it from his mom. He may have faced titans in his previous life, but even that wasn't as scary as facing off against his mom.

"It's nothing like that! It's just... there's an exchange student coming to our school and they're looking for a host. Like, a family that person can stay with. Which is what this form is for."

Carla's face softens a little. "That sounds like a fun idea. But I'd first like to know a bit more about that student." There may even have been a small smile on Carla's face again.

"Well, you'd have to ask Armin." Eren reluctantly replies.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Eren desperately tries to avoid eye contact "I may not have been paying attention."

While Eren expected a small lecture Carla simply shakes her head and goes back to making dinner. "I'll give Armin a call after dinner then and discuss it with your dad. Just leave the form on the counter."

"Alright, sorry ma."

Eren then backs out of the room and grabs his bag from the floor. He still isn't sure how to feel about it all but right now it's kinda out of his hands. What has Armin so fired up about this, seriously?

Right now he has a mountain of homework to worry about though, which will probably take the entire evening. But once he sits down at his desk all concentration at the task at hand seems to escape him, instead all his thoughts become about a certain raven haired girl again. He still remembers her from his previous life, he still sees her in his dreams. The one girl that he never told how he truly felt about her, Mikasa. She's the only person they still hadn't found.

"Well, so much for doing my homework." Eren mumbles.

* * *

She is tired, it has been a long day and she hasn't been sleeping well lately, so she is glad to finally return to the appartment she has come to call home for the last years. She unlocks the door and steps inside, Levi should be home today.

"Tadaima!" (I'm home)

Silence greets her.

"Levi? Iru no?" (Levi? Are you home?)

Levi is supposed to have a day off to go through the files for her exchange program, however, it wouldn't be the first time his job demands he'd be somewhere else.

As she walks into the living room, she finds Levi sitting on the couch, already going through what she assumes to be the exchange files. He could've said hello or something when she came home.

Levi then suddenly looks up at her and he raises an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed to speak english so you can practice for the exchange?" Levi was persistant, if anything.

"Renshuu wa iranai." (I don't need to practice.) Mikasa says as she lets herself drop onto the couch across from Levi.

"Well, I suppose I could just stop responding to anything that isn't english then."

Mikasa lets out a sigh, she is way too tired for this. "Fine. But you know my english is perfectly fine."

"I know." Is all she gets as a reply.

Suddenly the sharp sound of the kettle's whistle going off prompts Levi to put away the files and make his was to the kitchen.

"You want some tea?" Levi shouts from the kitchen.

"Yes please."

Mikasa lets out a long sigh, releasing all the tension in her body. She sinks into the couch almost ready to drift off into sleep. Between the occasional nightmare of losing her parents and the dreams of a previous life and school a good night sleep has become somewhat of a luxury.

Her eyes then fall onto the files that now lay on the table, aren't she and Levi supposed to go through those together?

As Levi walks into the room Mikasa manages to sit herself upright and take one of the cups of tea, then putting it on the table to let it cool a bit. But not before placing a coaster down first or Levi will lose his shit.

"So, shall we go through those files together then?" She asks Levi. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't even a little bit excited, it was a pretty big thing after all.

"That won't be necissary."

"Why not?"

"I've already picked a family."

'You what?!" Mikasa's excitement fades, instead she's growing more and more frustrated with her cousin.

"I've already picked the family you'll be staying with."

"Yeah, I get that. But don't you think I should have some sort of say in it as well. Since, you know, I'm the one going?"

"And I'm your legal guardian, so the final decision falls to me."

She isn't being unreasonable, is she? No, she isn't. But rather than continue to fight she just crosses her arms over her chest and stares at Levi. If looks could kill Levi would be in a lot of trouble.

"Mikasa, trust me."

The tone catches Mikasa off guard. It wasn't very Levi-like, if you will. There's something secretive about it. Oh whatever, she doesn't want to deal with it right now. So instead she gets up and heads right for her room.

"Uzai na." (You're a pain.) she mumbles on the way out, just loud enough for Levi to hear it.

"You know I sill understand japanese."

So much for only responding to english apperently.

* * *

Whatever had gotten Armin so excited about the exchange program was clearly infectious.

Carla and Grisha didn't even have to think twice before deciding to participate. Everybody was looking forward to it and it was driving Eren insane.

He doesn't mind that they're excited. What really drove hime insane is that nobody wants to tell him anything, like they're all conspiring against him. Even now as they're waiting in the arrivals hall at the airport.

"I promise that from now on I'll pay attention in class." Eren mumbled, which only earns him a lot of laughter from Armin who is standing right next to him.

"Yeah, real funny Ar." Eren growls. "How would you feel if nobody told you anything?"

Carla gives him a small smile "Have a little patience dear, you'll see soon enough. And I expect you to keep that promise."

Eren feels absolutely defeated. His dad is holding a sign to show whoever is coming that they are here to pick that person up. At least, that's what Eren thinks it says, they wrote the damn thing in japanese. Probably on purpose to keep Eren from finding anything out.

"This is so unfair." Eren growls.

He then feels Armin placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, hiding things from you isn't exactly easy. You're determined, if anything."

"Nothing can surpress a human's curiousity." Grisha adds.

They'd been waiting for quite a while now so Eren's getting quite impatient, it didn't help he had to get up much earlier than he would have liked.

His impatience got the better of him. "How much longer is it gonna take?"

Armin takes a quick look at his watch and start to smile. "Her flight has already landed so she could be here any moment. Keep your eyes open."

"Keep my eyes open? I didn't even know it was a girl untill just now!"

Clearly excited, Carla interrupts "There she is! You'll recognize her, Eren."

Eren scanned the crowd of new arrivals, looking for a face, a girl's face, a girl he'll supposedly recognize. Could it be her?

And then his eyes meet a pair of onyx hues, belonging to a girl with raven hair. The girl he dreamed of for so long. No, this must be his mind playing tricks on him.

But she's still there, staring back at him. Could he really get a second chance with her?

"Eren?!" The girl shouts as she starts to run towards him.

It really is Mikasa.

Everything around him freezes, he only sees her as he too takes off running towards her.

Mikasa throws herself at him, she throws her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Eren barely manages to catch her while not falling over.

And they hold eachother, they hold eachother so close as if even now they don't feel like they're close enough to eachother. Mikasa's head is burried in his neck and suddenly Eren feels the collar of his shirt become damp, then he hear Mikasa's muffled sobs. She's crying.

His heart is pounding and it's difficult to breath. After all the dreams, the regrets, it is all becoming too much for him. And he spills it all.

He whispers, because that's all he can still manage.

"I've missed you, Mikasa. It's been so long, I've missed you so much." he repeats over and over.

Mikasa cries, only once managing to say she missed him too and it makes Eren's heart beat even faster.

And then it slips out. "I love you, Mikasa."

In an instant she stops crying, and she is looking right at him. Her face wet from all the tears and her eyes wide from shock.

Eren realized, this is the first time in either life he's told her that. He panics. Did he mess up? Does she not feel the same way? Oh shit, he ruined it all.

Her lips suddenly connect with his. She's kissing him and his panic subsides. She loves him too, he knows that. He's known it even in their past life and finally she knows he returns her feelings.

He kisses her back, trying to hold back his own tears as he feels happier than he ever has. And when they break the kiss he hears the words that he longs for.

"I love you too, Eren."

He now gets why everyone was so excited, why nobody told him anything.

Wait a second... they knew it was her! They knew all along!

He looks at his parents and best friend, who stand there with smiles on their faces. And Carla with a videocamera in her hands.

"You guys are the worst."

"Hey now, a little thank you would be nice. If I hadn't been paying attention in class we'd never have known." And the smirk on Armin's face grew even bigger.

Eren didn't bother to react though, right now he had other things on his mind. He had the love of his life back, and they had a lot of time together ahead of them.

 


End file.
